Hemodynamics relate to the adequate supply of blood throughout a body via the workings of the heart. Perfusion refers to the adequate supply of blood to, into, or through a particular organ or tissue of the body. Insufficient perfusion to one or more organs or tissues in the body normally results in inadequate hemodynamics. In the case of perfusion to the heart, a lack of blood supply to the heart results in ischemia. Ischemia can cause an overall diminished heart function, and normally should be treated in some manner by a physician.